The Transfer
by Bml1997
Summary: What happens when Trixy is transferred for a month to the Central Park Zoo? Will sparks fly between two friends or is that just a half-electrocuted Julian? Find out in this fanfic. Some Private X OC. Rated for paranoia. This is a sequel to all of my stories so far; so I'd suggest reading them first!
1. The Angry Little Box

**A.N.- Here's my newest fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar, I only own my own OCs and my own story lines.**

Chapter 1: The Angry Little Box

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 1**

The penguins had just finished their afternoon training and had decided to do a little zoo recon. They went around to all of the different habitats to check and see if anyone was in danger or needed help doing something. But, like usual, everyone was fine. The penguins return to their habitat and sit in their HQ. Private was sitting in front of the TV watching the _Lunicorns, _Skipper was drinking some of his fish coffee, Kowalski was tinkering in his lab, and Rico was experimenting with some explosives to see which made the largest kabooms. Suddenly Marlene walks in. "Hey, guys." She says.

"Hello, Marlene. What brings you here?" Skipper asks between sips of coffee.

"Nothing other than I think we got a new transfer."

"Transfer!" Private exclaims.

"What would make you think that, Marlene?" asks Skipper still sipping his coffee non-amused.

"I don't know, maybe it was the box in the habitat next to mine."

"Oh, alright then, we'll go check it out. Men! Fall out!" The four penguins jump out of their HQ and follow Marlene to a habitat that looked almost identical to their own except that it had a small cave on the ice flow. Inside of the habitat was a box. Not just any box, but one that was bouncing up and down and sounded angry.

"Someone get me out of this tiny box!" yelled a voice from inside the box.

"Kowalski, analysis." Says Skipper.

"It appears to be a transfer, Skipper."

"No, duh, Kowalski, why don't you tell me something I don't know?"

"You can die faster from sleep deprivation than starvation."

"Okay, tell me something else I don't know; something not so creepy and has to do with that box."

"Um, I can't really, Skipper, until we open the box." Skipper looks over at the still bouncing angry box.

"Alright, Rico, you heard Kowalski, open it." Rico coughs up a crowbar and climbs up the box. He puts the crowbar where the door and the rest of the box comes together and pulls backward on it. The door flies open and a bird of some sort tumbles out and runs into Private.

"Oof!" Private exclaims. They tumble into the pool and come up gasping from the shock of suddenly being in the cold pool. "Trixy!"

"*Cough, cough* Sorry, Private. I didn't mean to run you over like that." Trixy replies.

"Trixy, what are you doing here?"

"The zoo people are remodeling the zoo and they sent all the inhabitants to surrounding zoos. I got sent here, Skippsy and Rachel got sent to the New York Aquarium, and Marissa was sent to the Bronx Zoo."

"Trixy, what are you doing here?" asks Skipper noticing the two privates floating in the pool. Trixy tells Skipper everything she just told Private. "So, how long are you going to be here exactly?"

"Roughly a month; I could be here longer, or shorter, I don't really know for sure."

"Well, in that case, welcome to the zoo." Says Skipper. Marlene walks over to the edge of the pool.

"Hello, Trixy. Hope you like it here." Marlene says before going back to her own habitat. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico go back to the penguin HQ leaving Private and Trixy in Trixy's new habitat.

"You know what I don't understand, Private?"

"What?" replies Private.

"Why did they put me in a different habitat than the one you boys live in? I mean, aren't I a penguin?"

"Hold on a second, Trixy, Alice is coming, just act cute and cuddly." Private hides in the cave and Alice walks by the habitat talking on her talkie to another zookeeper.

"Yeah, we got in that new penguin. Did it say on the note why we needed to put it in a different habitat?" Alice says.

"Yeah, it's because it's a different breed and a she. They didn't want to end up with a cross-breed penguin when they get her back." Says the other zookeeper. Trixy gets a grossed-out look on her face.

"Eww!" she says.

"Okay, whatever." Alice throws some fish into the habitat and one lands on Trixy's head. Trixy in turn glares at Alice as the zookeeper walks away. Private comes out of hiding.

"Well, did that answer your question?" asks Private uneasily. He looks at the steaming Trixy and sees the fish on her head. "Well, I hope you like your habitat. Um, talk to you later." Private then slides out of the habitat and back to his own.

"Hello, Private. I would have thought you would have stayed over there longer." Says Skipper.

"Alice threw a fish on her head, and I really didn't want to be in the same habitat as an angry Trixy. She gets a bit scary."

"That's understandable."


	2. Ringtones

**A.N.- Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy, even if it's kind of random. lol :D**

Chapter 2: Ringtones

(Private's POV)

**Still Day 1**

I waited about three hours before I went back over to Trixy's. She looked a lot calmer when I got there. I gave a silent sigh of relief. "Hey Trixy." I call.

"Oh hey, Priv! What'cha got there?" she says seeing that I had something in my flipper.

"Oh, nothing it's just my phone."

"And why do you have it with you?"

"Would you believe I'm on call?"

"Um, nope."

"Okay, I thought maybe we could look through ringtones."

"That sounds fun. Let me see." I give her my phone and she gives me hers. "Okay, I'll find one for my number on yours and you find one for your number on mine." She says with a smile. We then flip through ringtones until Trixy decides to make a game out of it. "I have an idea, why don't we try to find the most outrageous ringtone for each other and play a joke on Skippah?"

"I don't know…."

"Oh stop being such a scaredy penguin, Private. Let's do it. Don't worry, if we do get in trouble, I'll take full responsibility."

"Okay, I guess we could…"

"Yay! Okay here's one for you: **I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…**"

"Um, no. I'd die of humiliation."

"That's the point."

"Oh, in that case, here's one for you: **Livin' La Vita Loca…**"

"Very funny. Okay let's see…Oh, how about this one: **I'm Sexy and I know it…**"

"Skippah would kill me, okay how about: **Mah Na Mah Na…**"

"What's that from? The Muppets? Nope, not for me. But here's one for you: **Make them good girls go bad…**"

"That one's completely untrue, but it's not that bad. We could use that one to prank Skippah. Okay, so can we now come up with serious ones?"

"Alright, here's a serious one: **(Intro for: Glad You Came)**."

"I like that one, okay here's you a serious one: **Talking to the Moon, trying to get to you…**"

"That one's fine. Let's go prank Skippah now. Mwahaha!" I look at Trixy strangely. "The laugh just makes it funnier, come on, don't look at me like that."

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Private and Trixy hop into the penguin HQ. "Hey, Skippah." Trixy says.

"Um, hello? Okay what are you two trying to do; I can see it in your faces that you're trying to pull something." Skipper says with his flippers crossed.

"What? Why would you think that?" Trixy pulls an innocent face. Skipper stares them down. "Okay, fine, we were going to play a prank, but it was all my idea. So, if we can't play it on you…could we by chance play it on Kowalski? We'll let you in on it." Skipper thinks for a second then nods. Trixy fills Skipper in on the details. Private walks into Kowalski's lab.

"Ello, K'walski. What are you doing?" Private says trying to sound normal. Kowalski continues to work on his equations.

"Hmm, what? Oh, just trying to figure out what went wrong with Jiggles." Private makes a small motion to Trixy, who nods.

"I thought Skippah told you to get rid of that monstah."

"Oh he did, I just didn't."

"*Gasp* You lied to Skippah!"

"N-no, I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the whole truth." Just then Private's phone starts to ring. **Make them good girls go baaaaad.** Kowalski makes a really weird face that was a cross between surprise and shock. Trixy and Skipper walk out from behind the corner laughing. "That's not your actual ringtone is it?"

"No, of course not."

"You should have seen your face, Kowalski!" laughs Trixy. Trixy hands Kowalski a picture and, after looking at it, he can't help but laugh too. Rico walks in after hearing all the laughter looking confused.

"What I miss?" he says confused.

"Nothing, Rico. Trixy and Private just plaid a prank on Kowalski, that's all." Skipper shows Rico the picture and the psychotic penguin laughs too.


	3. Training

**A.N.- Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Training

(Skipper's POV)

**Day 2**

I woke my team for morning training. They get up and go topside. "Alright men, twenty wake up laps around the pool." I order my team.

"Yes, sir." They reply and we all jump into the water. As we each finish we jump back onto our ice flow out of our pool. I look over at Trixy's neighboring habitat to see her practicing with some ninja pins. When all of my team was out of the water, I order Private to come over to me.

"Private, why don't you go invite Trixy to training?"

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" Private then slides over to Trixy's habitat I see him ask her and then I see her nod her head and follow him over.

"Hello, Skippah. And thank you. It's kind of hard training by oneself." Trixy says.

"Alright, everyone. Today let's do some instinct practice. Rico, the blind-folds and stick, if you will." Rico regurgitates five blind-folds and a stick and distributes the blind-folds to everyone and gives me the stick. "Alright, Private, you're first."

"Aye, aye, Skippah!" Private slides his blind-fold down over his eyes and gets into ready position. I start poking the stick at Private in various places for Private to deflect back. I finally do one last prod during which Private catches the stick and tosses it away.

"Great job, Private, like always. Okay, who wants to go next?" I look around to see Trixy raising her flipper. "Okay, Trixy, let's see what you can do." Trixy walks over and slides her blind-fold down and gets into ready position. I walk around her to poke at her from behind. She in turn whirls around and does a perfect block. I continually hit at Trixy from all directions until she, like Private, swats the stick from my grasp. "Good job, Trixy. Okay, Rico, you're up." Rico regurgitates a chainsaw.

"Mwahahaha!" he says.

"No, Rico, last time you tried to do this with a chainsaw, you almost killed me. So no chainsaws."

"Awww." Rico swallows the chainsaw. He instead regurgitates another stick and lowers his blind-fold. I attack Rico with my stick and he blocks and returns my hits.

"Okay, Rico, that's enough. Kowalski, you're up." Kowalski stands up and pulls his blind-fold over his eyes."

"Ready, Skipper." I attack Kowalski like the others and he does well at first, but then he starts to think again and I trip him with the stick.

"Well, you did better that time, Kowalski. You'll get the hang of it…eventually. Okay, well, that's enough of that; the zoo will be opening soon, so we all need to get ready for the visitors." Trixy goes back to her own habitat and my men and I get ready for the tourists.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

When the zoo finally closed at 1700 hours, Skipper ordered us all back together for some recon. "Alright, men and Trixy, let's go do some recon." Skipper orders us.

"Yes, sir." We all say and we all go check for trouble. Which, of course, there was none.

"Um, Skippah." I say to Skipper.

"Yes, Trixy?" Skipper replies.

"You don't _have_ to separate me from everyone else in orders. It would probably be easier for everyone if you just included me with everyone else."

"Alright, Trixy. I'll think on it."

"Thank you, Skippah! Oh, and, sir, what are we doing now?"

"Now? Well, normally I give the team the rest of the day off if there's nothing to do; like today."

"Oh, okay." I then waddle off to go see what Private was doing. I see him sitting in his bunk not doing anything. "Uh, Private, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replies.

"I can see that. But that doesn't sound very interesting."

"Oh, it's not; there's just nothing to do."

"Of course there is! You know you still haven't showed me around the zoo yet. That's something to do…."

"I guess we could do that…" He gets out of his bunk. And we head up the ladder.

"Where are you two going?" asks Skipper as we pass him.

"Private's showing me around the zoo." I answer and Private and I continue on our way.

"Well, this is Burt the elephant. Hello, Burt."

"Hello, Private. Who's that?" says the elephant.

"This is my friend Trixy." Private replies.

"Hello, Trixy." Says Burt.

"Ello, Burt. Well, it was nice to meet you." Private then takes me around to meet many of the other zoo animals. I was slightly surprised when he introduced me to the badgers Becky and Stacy. Lastly he introduced me to the lemurs.

"Okay, Trixy, these are the lemurs. Now let's go back."

"Hey Private, who's this?" asks Maurice noticing us.

"Maurice, this is my friend Trixy. Trixy, this is Maurice." We shake 'hands.'

"Maurice! Where is my smoothie! The king must have his smoothie!" orders a lemur from over the wall.

"Coming right up, your majesty!" Maurice says before going back to his habitat. Then a lemur with a funny hat appears from over the habitat wall.

"Uh, Maurice, who is the pretty lady penguin with Private?" says the strange lemur.

"Ello, I'm Trixy. And you would be?" I say.

"Leaving now, that's what." Interjects Private. He tries to pull me away by the flipper.

"Now hold on a second, Priv, you're being impolite." I reprimand.

"Yeah, silly penguin." The strange lemur says. "Anyway I am King Julian. But you can call me King Julian." Says Julian. "And may I say you are very beautiful."

"Um, thanks…I guess?"

"Come on, Trixy, let's go." Again Private tries to drag me away by the flipper. I give Private a look and he stops.

"And who's that?" I ask pointing at the littlest lemur.

"That? Oh, that's just Mort." Says Julian.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

"Feet!" cries Mort when he sees King Julian's feet.

"Okay, that was weird." I turn towards Private. "Is Mort usually like that?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

"Alright, alright, we can go now. Good-bye, lemurs!" Private then leads me away from the lemurs and back to our habitats. "Good night, Private." I smile waving.

"Night!" he says and he slides of to his own habitat. _If I didn't know better, I'd think he was jealous that I wanted to talk to that lemur._

**A.N.- Anyone else wanting to see a little bit of jealousy from Private? If so, review, please!**


	4. Troubled Reading

**A.N.- I wanted to put some annoying lemurs into my story, so I did. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, and I have no clue what to write after this one, so please review me some ideas, if you will! I've gotten writers' block and can't come up with anything. I just need one idea to help me through the block and then I'll have some more chapters up. So, anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Troubled Reading

(Nobody's POV)

**Days 3-7**

The rest of Trixy's week went along rather smoothly. Every morning she got up and trained with the men, and every afternoon she had had the afternoon off to do whatever. But that was the problem. As Private had said, some days there was nothing to do. During these four days she had cleaned her habitat about three times, played four games of chess with Private, two of which she won, and had been annoyed by Julian to the breaking point. Right now Trixy is sitting in the little cave in her habitat reading a book she had found in the lost and found. "Hello, Trixy penguin." Says a voice from behind her.

"Go away, Julian. I'm busy." Trixy replies not even looking up from her book. She was now starting to see why Private had been trying so hard to drag her away from her first conversation with the crazy lemur. Instead of leaving, Julian perches himself onto of Trixy's chair.

"Are you busy tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, like always, now go away."

"You don't look very busy. What would you be busy with other than spending some time with your kingly king?"

"That's classified, now go away. I'm trying to enjoy my book."

"How can you be enjoying _that_ more than my own kingly company?" Trixy had just gotten to a very interesting part in the book and had started to ignore Julian. "Hello! I'm speaking to you! Why are you not listening to me, I order you to listen to me! I am the king!" Trixy looks up at him and says as coldly and calmly as possible.

"I'm warning you to get out now. If you don't, I'll kick you out myself."

"There will be no kicking out the King!" Trixy calmly puts down her book.

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is! I am the king and I am not to be going anywheres."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Trixy stands up and grabs Julian by his long banded tail. She then drags him over to the cave entrance.

"What are you doing, that's my kingly tail!" Julian tries holding on to random things trying hard to not get dragged away. Trixy stops and picks Julian up; she then soccer punts him out of her cave.

"And stay out!" she yells after him. She then waddles back into her cave and goes back to reading her book. It wasn't five minutes and he was back. Trixy, seeing Julian, puts down her book and hides. Julian walks in.

"Hello? Miss pretty penguin? Are you being here?" Julian wanders around the habitat and finally sits on top of Trixy's book which was in her chair. Trixy sneaks up behind the oblivious lemur.

"Boo!" she says. Julian jumps and runs out of the habitat.

"Agh! Ghost!" Trixy can't help but laugh at the naivety of the lemur. Trixy sits back down with her book. And of course, King Julian can't take the hint that his 'kingly' presence is not wanted, he comes back. He climbs back on top of the back of Trixy's chair. "Hello, again."

"Go. Away. Please!" Trixy says irritably.

"No." Trixy stands up and leaves Julian in her habitat. She waddles off the other penguin habitat.

"Skippah, may I borrow a rocket?"

"Why do you need one of those?" Skipper asks suspiciously.

"Just to launch away an annoyance. That's all."

"Would that annoyance happen to be a lemur?"

"Maybe."

"Alright. Rico! Give Trixy a lemur sized bottle rocket." Rico regurgitates one and hands it to her.

"Thank you." She then leaves to go back to her own habitat. Julian was still perched on top of her chair. "Hey, Julian. I have a very royal surprise for you; but you have to come outside my habitat to see it." He gets up and comes outside.

"Where is this royal surprise you are speaking of?" she shows him the rocket. "What am I supposed to be doing with that?"

"Have you evah dreamed that you could fly like a bird?"

"No, but now I am."

"Good. Well, this will allow you to. Just stand right there and I will attach it to you." Trixy then ties Julian to the rocket. "Okay, now don't move a muscle." Trixy backs up about three meters. "Three, two, one, blast off!" Trixy presses the ignition button and the rocket launches into the air. Trixy smiles as she listens to Julian's screams and walks back into her habitat to read her novel. Soon she hears something fall on the roof of her habitat. "He can't be back already, can her?" Within moments a dizzy King Julian walks dizzily into her habitat.

"I'm back."

"So I've noticed." Trixy sighs.

"Are you still busy, tonight?" Trixy had had enough. She had really wanted to finish her book and Julian's constant interruptions were making that goal impossible. Trixy then got an idea.

"Yes, but I may be able to bend my schedule a bit, if you'll come with me." Trixy gets back up and Julian follows her to the other penguin habitat. "Now, you'll have to be quiet. Understand?" Julian nods silently. "Good." She and the lemur sneak down into the penguin HQ and into Kowalski's lab. All of the male penguins were watching a movie and weren't paying them any attention. "Okay, now sit right ovah there." Trixy points to a strange looking chair. Julian sits in it.

"What are we to be doing?" he asks. Trixy walks over and pulls a strainer down onto his lemur head.

"We are playing a rather…shocking game. But, you'll need to take off your crown, first." Julian takes off the crown.

"Is it a kissing game? I like those."

"Um, maybe. Okay, now just close your eyes." Trixy finishes pulling the strainer down onto his head. She then waddles over to a switch and pulls it up. Julian is then shocked with a small bolt of electricity. He shakes a little and opens his eyes.

"Wow, what a kiss." Trixy face flippers herself.

"Well, that didn't work." She then picks up some rope and ties the lemur up and takes him back to his habitat. "Maurice, could you be as kind as to keep King Pain-in-the-Tail away from me. It would probably be in his best interest. Because if he interrupts me anymore today, he may not be physically able to do so evah again." Trixy then waddles back to her habitat and finishes her book. After she finishes it she goes to bed. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a lemur-free day. If it isn't, I fear I may go insane."


	5. Magnetic Personalities: Part 1

**A.N.- Okay I came up with this idea last night after I went to bed and I thought on it while I was at school, too. Hopefully this one will be better than the chapter before it. This will be a two-parter meaning chapter 6 will be a continuation. Also I mention about soap operas in this one, I don't know anything about them, so it's a made-up one and if the random character names are the same from one, well, then that's just a happy accident. lol, I hope y'all like this one! Feel free to review!**

Chapter 5: Magnetic Personalities: Part 1

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 8**

The all five penguins were sitting in the HQ. It was a Saturday and there had been no trouble in the zoo. Kowalski is looking around his lab for a new idea for an invention, Skipper and Rico are at the table playing 'goldfish,' and Trixy and Private are sitting in front of the TV watching some random soap opera. "Come on, Jeremy! Pick Luisa!" cries Trixy watching the show a bit too intently. "No! Why did you pick Marina? Luisa loved you, Jeremy!" Next a girl appears on the screen.

"Who do you think she's going to pick, Trix?" Private asks turning to Trixy.

"I don't know. I hope its Baxter. I mean they're such a cute couple!"

"But Michel loves her!"

"How can Michel love her when he's been so mean to her?" Trixy looks over at Private curiously. Private shrugs.

"Some guys pick on girls that they like. And how did you know that Luisa loved Jeremy?"

"Oh, well, she had given him all the hints."

"What hints?"

"Um, nevahmind." Just then Kowalski bursts out of his lab.

"Eureka! I've done it!" he cries happily.

"What have you done exactly, Kowalski?" Skipper asks looking up from his game of cards.

"I've made a Love-U-Laser 2.0! And this time it shouldn't turn into a Hate-Me-Laser."

"Kowalski, I thought I told you to get rid of that thing."

"Um, you did. And I did, but I still had my original plans, so…yeah, anyway it works a bit differently now. Want to come see it, Skipper?"

"Why not? Rico and I are at a deadlock right now anyway." Skipper gets up and follows Kowalski back into the lab. Trixy and Private return their interest to the TV.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

Skipper follows me into my lab and I walk over to my lab bench. I pick up the new and improved Love-U-Laser 2.0 and show it to him. "See?"

"It looks nothing like the other one." Skipper replies. "In fact it looks a lot like your ice ray."

"True, but I'm ninety percent sure that it won't freeze things. And about ninety-five percent sure that it will work this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, now instead of making the zapped fall in love with the selected target, it only enlarges the attraction that is already there."

"Okay. Well if that's all…I'm going back to my game of cards." Skipper exits the lab. _Hmm, now to find a test subject….Oh, I know just the two._ I pick up the Love-U-Laser 2.0 and exit my lab also.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Yay! That was probably the best episode of it evah!" Trixy exclaims after the show went off.

"I guess. I'm not very familiar with it though." Private replies.

"Well, of course you're not, you're usually watching the _Lunicorns_ or that othah soap opera."

"True." Kowalski then comes out of the lab quietly holding the Love-U-Laser 2.0. Skipper looks up from his cards and Kowalski motions for him to stay quiet. Skipper tilts his head slightly in confusion and Kowalski continues to tiptoe quietly towards Private and Trixy. He then zaps the two young penguins. Kowalski quickly hides the invention behind his back.

"What was that?" asks Trixy. "It felt like something shocked me."

"I felt it too. Kowalski?" Private looks curiously over at Kowalski; who was looking rather suspicious.

"Hmm, what?" asks Kowalski trying to act normal.

"Uh, nevahmind."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

_Well, darn, it didn't work. Oh well, back to the drawing board._ I then walk back to my lab to see where I went wrong with my calculations.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I then go to get up to go get a peanut-butter-Winky, but find myself not able to. _Huh?_ Trixy beside me tries to get up to and can't either. "What the Buckingham?!" She exclaims. We then try to stand up at the same time and could; the only problem was we couldn't walk away from the other.

"Um, well, this is odd." I say.

"You think?" Trixy and I try to walk in two different directions but end up stuck together back-to-back. "Skippah!" Skipper and Rico look up from their cards.

"What the duse!" Skipper and Rico jump up and run over to us. Rico grabs me by the flippers and Skipper takes Trixy's flippers and they both pull. They pull us a little ways a part; then Rico sneezed and Skipper tripped. Normally neither would have been a problem, but when Rico sneezed he lost his grip on my flippers and when Skipper tripped, he completely lost his grip on Trixy. We both go flying and crash into each other, stuck again back to back.

"Oof! KOWALSKI!" Trixy yells. Kowalski comes running out of his lab.

"Wha-Newton's Nectarines! What happened!" Kowalski exclaims running over to us.

"We don't really know….but something tells me you had something to do with it." Says Trixy, and then randomly says. "If you were trying to make a chick-magnet, I think this was a bit over kill, don't 'cha think?"Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico look strangely at Trixy; I would have too, if I could, that is. Trixy bursts out laughing.

"Oh, no, I think she's caught the giggles." I say, soon I'm giggling too.

"Uh, Kowalski? Analysis?" says Skipper.

"Um, weird." Replies Kowalski.

"I know that, I mean, what could have caused ALL of THIS!"

"Oh, well…um, the giggling could be a small side affect from my Love-U-Laser 2.0, and hold on for a second. Have you tried pulling them apart?"

"No, of course we haven't." Skipper replies sarcastically. "We can do it again if you think it will help.

"Yes, do it again, I need to see what happens." Skipper nods to Rico and once again they take the privates' flippers and pull. They make it farther this time. "Okay." Kowalski says taking notes. "Now let go." Skipper and Rico let go at the exact same time, and once again, we go flying back to each other. But this time instead of crashing back-to-back, we crash in the opposite way; front-to-front. Trixy and I both blush from the awkwardness of it and try desperately to change our positions, since we were kind of lying in the floor in the…awkward position. It was only seconds until we were side-to-side, a much easier and less awkward way to be stuck.

"Well, Kowalski?" Skipper asks.

"Um, I'm going to take a scientific guess and say that my Love-U-Laser did that. I'm guessing that instead of making love attractions greater; it made the actual attraction into a magnetic-like force." Marlene chooses this moment to walk in.

"Um, hey….guys. What happened?" Marlene asks noticing that Trixy and I were stuck together. Kowalski explains about the glitch in his newest invention and Marlene starts to laugh. "Wow, I've heard of magnetic personalities, but this, this is ridiculous! Well, good luck." Marlene then leaves the habitat again.

"Please tell me you'll have this fixed soon, K'walski." I plead.

"Um, I'll get right to work on it." Kowalski waddles into his lab. _I hope he comes up with an undo-switch soon._


	6. Magnetic Personalities: Part 2

**A.N.- Here is chapter 6. It's shorter than the other one. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 6: Magnetic Personalities: Part 2

(Nobody's POV)

**Still Day 8**

Private and Trixy sat back down in front of the TV and were just flipping through the channels at random and Skipper and Rico went back to their card game. About two hours later Rico and Skipper finally finished the game. Skipper looked at the clock which read 2000 hours. "Up for another round, Rico?" Skipper asks bored.

"Um, no 'ank ou." Rico replies, he also is bored of playing cards. They both then look over at the two stuck penguins, which had fallen recently fallen asleep from boredom. Rico then gets up to go brush his dolly's hair. Skipper also gets up, but instead of brushing some doll's hair, goes to check on Kowalski's advancement on solving their current predicament.

"Hey, Kowalski, how's the antidote coming?" he asks. Kowalski looks up from the Love-U-Laser 2.1.

"I'm almost finished. I should be completely done in about fifteen to thirty minutes." Kowalski replies looking back down at his invention.

"Great. Just tell me when it's done."

"Roger that, Skipper. Oh, and by the way, how are they doing?"

"Who? Trixy and Private?"

"Yeah."

"They're asleep in front of the TV."

"Oh, okay. Actually I may have this done in ten minutes." Skipper waddles back out of the room leaving Kowalski to his invention. Skipper walks over to the TV to turn it off. He pushes the button and goes to go get some coffee, but stops. Trixy and Private were having a conversation in their sleep.

"Spidah! EEK!" Trixy shrieks having a bad dream.

"Trixy, you're screaming in your sleep again. Please stop." Replies Private.

"Sorry." Then they were quiet again. Skipper laughs a little at the strangeness of their conversation. It wasn't long until they started to talk again.

"No, Princess Self-Respectra, don't eat Trixy's ribbon…"

"I thought Lunicorns ate sparkles? Why would it want to eat my ribbon?"

"I don't know, maybe it couldn't find any glitter and it was hungry."

"But I don't have any sparkly ribbons."

"I don't know why it wanted to eat your ribbon." Skipper still laughs quietly; he was recording every word the two sleeping penguins said.

"Weird." They then went silent again. Kowalski comes out of the lab carrying a fixed version of the Love-U-Laser 2.1.

"Hey, Skipper. It's finished." Kowalski says showing the laser to Skipper.

"Good, Kowalski. Go ahead and zap them. We can take them to their own bunks afterwards if they're still asleep." Skipper replies. Kowalski nods his head.

"Hello, Kowalski and Skippah." Says Private, who was suddenly awake. "Is it done yet?"

"Yes. Now hold still." Kowalski zaps them and Private stands up away from Trixy. Trixy falls backwards onto the floor, still asleep.

"Thank you." Private looks over at the still sleeping Trixy. "I'll go take her back to her habitat." Skipper nods his head and Private picks Trixy up. He then takes the easier way out; through the front door. Private carries her into her habitat and waddles into the little cave and tucks her into her bed. "Good night, Trixy." Private smiles then turns and slides back to his own habitat. When he got back to his own habitat he hopped into his own bed and fell asleep quickly. Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico were already trying to get to sleep in their bunks.

"Good night." Says Skipper who then claps his flippers and the lights go out.


	7. The Great Mort Hunt

**A.N.- Hey everybody! Here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Great Mort Hunt

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 9**

"Mort! How many times do I have to be telling you NOT TO TOUCH MY ROYAL FEET!" King Julian yells at the little lemur.

"I don't know." Mort answers innocently. Julian face palms himself.

"Maurice, be fixing me a mango smoothie. And Mort, stay over there; away from the royal feets." Julian points over to a corner far from his throne. Mort walks over there and sits down playing with his tail. Maurice brings Julian his smoothie.

"Here you are, your majesty." The gray eye-eye says.

"Thank you, Maurice." Julian takes the smoothie and starts to drink it. He looks down at his feet and sees Mort. "MORT! NO TOUCHING THE ROYAL FEETS!" Julian kicks Mort through the air and out of the zoo. He then goes back to drinking his mango smoothie.

"Uh, your majesty? Don't you think we ought to check on Mort?" Maurice asks about fifteen minutes later.

"Hmm, yeah maybe. He has been gone for a long time. Okay, we will go see the silly penguins. They can go find our Mort." Julian leaps down from his throne and the two lemurs walk over to the main penguin habitat. "Oh, silly penguins!"

"What do you need, Ringtail?" Skipper asks obviously annoyed. He and the team were at the table teaching Trixy how to play Poker.

"Our Mort has gone missing." The lemur replies. Skipper looks curiously at the lemur king.

"What do you mean by 'missing'?"

"King Julian kicked Mort out of the zoo, and Mort hasn't come back yet." Maurice answers. Skipper puts his flipper to his beak in thought.

"Hmm, have you tried calling him?"

"Of course not, we are having you silly penguins find him for us." Julian answers. Skipper frowns then sighs.

"Fine, Ringtail. We'll go look for Sad-Eyes. Come on, men. Let's go on a small lemur hunt." Skipper and the other four penguins stand up and they all exit the HQ.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

"Alright, Kowalski, give me some lemur search options." I say. Kowalski whips out his clip-board and a pencil and starts to think through his options.

"Hmm. I say we start with finding out about where he could have landed."

"Okay, to the lemur habitat!" All five penguins waddle over to the lemur habitat to reenact Mort's flight.

"Okay, Rico, stand right there." Kowalski points to a location in the lemur habitat and Rico walks over and stands in the specific location. "Okay, now turn thirty degrees to the west." Rico turns.

"How dis?" Rico asks.

"Perfect. Okay now leap over that wall."

"Okay." Rico jumps over the wall and lands in a man-hole. "I okay." We then head over to Rico and climb down the man-hole after him.

"Rico? Where are you, soldier?" I call through the dark sewer.

"I o'er 'ere!" I see him and motion for the others to follow me.

"Okay, everyone. Operation: Find Sad-Eyes is a go! Rico, tracking mode." Rico goes to the ground and starts to sniff around like a dog. He sniffs a little this way and that until he finds the scent.

"Dis way!" Rico slides down the tunnel and we follow him. Then we run into the rats.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Rats!" Trixy exclaims.

"Not just any rats, Trixy, they're sewer rats." Says Kowalski.

"Oh. Is that a sewer rat, then?" she asks pointing at the gigantic rat king.

"Yes, and no. He is a genetically altered lab rat that is the king of the sewer rats."

"Yeah and now you birds are going to get out of my sewer or you will face the pain." Says the rat king.

"Oh, dear. Um, Skippah? What about Mort?" I ask.

"We continue on. Move rodent, we're on a lemur search and rescue mission." Skipper says.

"You aren't going anywhere little birdie. Rats attack!" The sewer rats attack the penguins. The penguins karate chop and kick and punch through the rats and continue on down the tunnel.

"Okay, team. This way!" We slide down the tunnel until Rico loses the scent.

"Um, 'ost 'ent." He says.

"Lost scent? You've lost the scent! Well, where was the last place you had it at, Rico?" Rico thinks for a bit and points a little ways down the sewer.

" 'Ack 'er."

"Okay, let's go." We slide back down the tunnel to find a fork in the tunnel. We head down the one we didn't see before.

"He's in 'ere." We look around the tunnel.

"Mort? Are you here?" I call through the tunnel. "He-llo-o! Mort!"

"Yes?" says Mort appearing out of the shadows.

"There you are! Skippah! I found Mort!" I pick Mort up and carry him over to the others.

"Good job, Private. Alright, men. Let's go back topside." Skipper replies. We go topside and waddle back to the zoo. When we get there, we go straight to the lemur habitat. "Ringtail, we found Sad-Eyes. Here." Skipper tosses Mort into the penguin habitat and we all go back down into the HQ to continue our game of Poker.

"I think I'm finally getting a hang of this." Trixy says. Skipper puts three fish into the center of the table.

"I bet three mackerel." He says. Trixy grins.

"Alright. I'll take that bet and raise it two Peanut-Butter Winkies."

"Well, I'm out." Kowalski says looking at his horrible hand of cards.

"Me 'oo." Says Rico.

"Same here." I say. Skipper and Trixy put their cards down and tally up their scores. Somehow Trixy beat Skipper at his own made-up version of Poker.

"How?" Skipper asks.

"I don't know, I guess I just had a good teacher. Oh, well, see you tomorrow, boys." Trixy gets up taking a Winky off the table and leaves for her habitat.


	8. The Argument

**A.N.- Here's chapter 8 and the answer to whether Private was jealous or not. LOL R & R & Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Argument

(Skipper's POV)

**Day 10 **

_Tomorrow will be Fun Day and the zoo will be full of humans again._ I was lying on a lawn chair outside the HQ drinking a smoothie. It was a very pretty day and I had given my team the whole day off. Kowalski was probably tinkering with something in his lab. I think Rico went out for a date with Ms. Perky. And Private and Trixy were over at Trixy's habitat. Soon I got bored. _Maybe I'll go see what Kowalski's doing._ I hop up off my chair and jump down into the HQ. "Hey, Kowalski, what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, hey, Skipper. I'm just making plans for future inventions. Why? Do you need me for something?" Kowalski asks.

"Oh, no. I was just coming to see what you were doing." All of a sudden we hear shouting coming from the habitat next to this. "What the duse?" Kowalski and I climb up and out of the habitat to go see what was going on.

"PRIVATE THOMAS TUX! You come back here this instant! This conversation is not ovah!" Trixy yells

"It mayn't be ovah for you, but I've been through with it from the beginning!" Private yells back sliding away from Trixy's habitat. He then waddles past me and into the HQ, and then presumably into his level. Kowalski and I exchange looks.

"I wonder what that was all about." I say.

"There's no telling. Maybe we should ask one of them." Kowalski replies.

"Okay, and who do you want to ask?" Kowalski was silent. We both knew that asking Trixy while she was mad wasn't a good idea, and asking Private was a no go too.

"Maybe we should risk asking Trixy…."

"Okay, but it'll be your tail-feathers on the line." Kowalski rolls his eyes.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

We waddle over to Trixy's habitat to see her viciously beating up a ninja bowling pin; I actually felt sorry for it. I knock on the edge of the cave entrance. Trixy stops attacking the pin. "Come in." she says quietly. Skipper and I walk into the cave.

"Hello, Trixy." I say.

"Oh, hey. So, I guess you're here about Private's and my argument, hmm?"

"Yes, actually."

"*Sigh* It was my fault. I shouldn't have brought it up. The argument was a continuation of one from years ago."

"What was it about exactly?" Skipper asks. Trixy picks her bowling pin back up.

"Go ask Private. I really rathah not tell about it. All I'll say is that we almost stopped being friends because of it."

"Oh. Okay, we'll do that." Skipper and I waddle back out. I look back to see Trixy beating up the pin again; but not so viciously this time.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I was sitting in a chair with my head lying on my flippers on my computer desk. I hated to yell at Trixy like that; I also hated having loud arguments like that in general. "*Sigh*" _Why can't she just listen? Why can't she just drop it? I mean, it was a silly mattah to begin with and she still hasn't forgotten it. _I then hear the elevator. "Hello, Skippah." I say not even looking up.

"Hello, Private. Now, tell me about that argument you and Trixy just had." Skipper replies.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"*Sigh* Alright, fine. Go ahead and take a seat. It's a longish story." Skipper sits down in another chair. "It started seven years ago…"

-Flashback-

"Trixy? Where are you going?" I ask. Trixy had been in a horrible mood all week.

"Umm, nowhere…" she replies.

"Trixy, tell me the truth. Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business where I'm going."

"So you are going somewhere then." I cross my flipper waiting for an answer.

"*Sigh* Yes."

"Where?"

"Why do you need to know? You're not my mum."

"I know I'm not your mum. That would just be odd. I just need to know so in case you got into danger or something."

"Private, if I get into to trouble, I'll get myself out. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." Trixy walks to the door.

"Well, then at least tell me where you're going, before you go." Trixy turns back around.

"Fine if you _must _know; I'm going on a date."

"With whom?"

"You remembah that bird, Samuel, we met the othah day? That's who."

"When do you think you'll be back by?"

"Let's say nine tonight."

"Alright. Well, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, whatevah." Trixy walks out the door; leaving me there staring where she just was. It was midnight when she finally came back. She quietly walks in and I turn on the light.

"Trixy, do you know what time it is?"

"Private. Go to bed. The date just went longer than expected, okay?" I nod my head and head to my bunk. "Private?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What would I be jealous about?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that I'm going out with Samuel."

"No, Trixy. I'm not jealous."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely positively sure?"

"For the last time, Trixy; YES! I am not jealous. Can you just drop it and move on to another subject, please?"

"Oh, okay. Well, good night."

"Good night."

-End of Flashback-

(Nobody's POV)

"So were you jealous?" Skipper asks.

"Not really…" Private says. Skipper gives Private a look. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"And I'm guessing she brought that question back into action a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, and I got irritated and she got irritated and I left. But, aftah thinking about it, I think I'm going to go apologize to Trixy."

"That's a good plan, Private. Good luck." Private and Skipper get into the elevator.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I waddle over to Trixy's habitat and knock on the edge of the cave opening. "Come in." Trixy says. I waddle in.

"Hey, Trixy, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have reacted in that mannah." I say. Trixy walks over to me.

"I forgive you. At least I know now that you _were_ jealous."

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too." Trixy and I then start laughing. "Here we go again."

"Nope, not this time."

"What do you mean 'not this time'?"

"I'll say I was a bit jealous, if you promise to nevah bring this argument up evah again."

"Deal." We shake flippers.


	9. The Alphabet

**A.N.- Okay here's chapter 9. I have Trixy spell something out in this one, see if you can see what. LOL Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Alphabet

(Kowalski's POV)

**Day 11**

_Let's see…Oh! So that's what went wrong. I connected the red wire to the blue instead of the other red one. Whoops._ I was spending what time of the day I could to completely fix my Love-U-Laser, mostly because Doris would be in the area again in a few days (according to my calculations). _There. It's done._ I stand up and look around. No one else was in the HQ because they had all gone out for snow cones. I walk out of the HQ and sit outside, waiting for them to bring me mine.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 12**

Trixy and Private are sitting over in Trixy's habitat; Trixy was teaching Private to read. "Okay, show me the lettah L. No, Private. That's I, not L. No, that's T. This is L." Trixy points at a letter on a piece of paper.

"Oh. Can you go ovah them all again, please?"

"Sure." Trixy then points at each letter in the alphabet and says its name. "Okay, now which is **K**?" Private points at a letter.

"This one?"

"Very good. Okay, now show me **I**." Again he points at a letter. "Okay, now show me an **S**."

"Um, it's the one that looks like Savio, right?"

"Yes, I think. Is Savio a snake?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Now show me **S**."

"We already did that one."

"Oh, we have, haven't we…Okay show me **M**." Private points at the one that looks like a mountain. "Alright, show me an **E**." Private gets the next one correct too. "Good job. Now, what is this lettah called?" I point at a 'random' letter.

"Umm, **A**?"

"Good, job. And this one?"

"**L**."

"This one?"

"**R.**"

"Okay, now this one?"

"That's **E**. We've already did that one."

"This?"

"That's **A**. You've already quizzed me on that one."

"Oh, well. What lettah is this?"

"**D**. I think."

"Good, and lastly, this one?"

"**Y**."

"Good, very good. I think that's enough of the alphabet for the day."

"Okay. Do you know what my favorite lettah is?"

"What?"

"**A**."

"Why's that?"

"It looks like two penguins dancing." Trixy smiles; he could be so naïve sometimes.

"It does look a little a bit like that, doesn't it? Oh, well, what should we do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, we could…um, we could go see if Kowalski has any inventions to be tested."

"Didn't we test enough when we tested that Love-U-Laser of his?"

"I don't know. I'm bored; I'm tired of doing absolutely nothing. I want to do something dangerous."

"Trixy. We've talked about this; you can't just jump into danger when evah you feel like it. Because that's dangerous."

"Exactly. So, let's go exploring. Or….or…hmm, *sigh*, you're right. Let's not."

"O-kay?"

"Oh! I know what we could do! I heard that there was a dance competition coming up. You know the one here at the zoo?"

"Yes, there is one. But it's mostly Kowalski against Julian. There's othah entries, too, though."

"Well, then let's enter! We could do a duet. It would be soooo much fun!"

"I don't know…." Trixy gives Private the puppy-dog eyes. "Awww, no, not that face…fine, let's enter."

"YAY! Okay, I'll find us the perfect dance and music." Trixy runs over to her IPod and starts flipping through songs.

"_I'm doomed_." Private thinks to himself.


	10. The Thunderstorm

**A.N.- Here's chapter 10. This one is a bit random, but enjoy. :)**

Chapter 10: The Thunderstorm

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 13**

The dance competition was canceled when a huge storm came to the zoo. No one came to visit the zoo. Trixy stayed with the other penguins in their HQ partly because her habitat was a flood hazard. The five penguins were playing a game of cards. "Go fish, Rico." Says Skipper. Rico actually gets up and gets a fish from the refrigerator. "That's not what I meant, Rico. I meant for you to get a card out of the deck."

"Oh, 'y 'idn't 'ou 'ay so?" replies Rico. He then takes a card off the top of the deck. All of a sudden a huge crack of thunder vibrated through the HQ.

"Agh!" screams Trixy who dives under the table.

"Trixy?" asks Skipper confused. "What are you doing under the table?" Trixy then realizes that she was hiding under the table. She then gets out from under it and back in her chair.

"Hehe…um…no reason." Then it thunders again.

"Yipe!" Trixy dives once again for cover.

"Private, what's wrong with her?" Skipper asks. Private looks down at Trixy.

"The thundah, she's scared of it."

"Am not!" she says no longer under the table.

"So says the penguin that dives for covah every time it thundahs." Private says crossing his flippers. Trixy glares at Private. It thunders again and Trixy tries to not look scared, but fails.

"Alright, fine." She says shivering under the table for the third time. "I'm a little scared of the thundah."

"That's okay, soldier, Private used to be scared of it too." Skipper says. Trixy looks over at Private.

"Really? How did I not know that?"

"Um, I was scared differently. You would hide and I would jump occasionally or hide undah the covers if it was at night."

"Oh, I guess I was too scared to notice you were scared too." Trixy says thoughtfully. Then it thunders again catching both Private and Trixy off guard.

"Agh!" they scream together and dive under the table. Skipper rolls his eyes.

"Well, I think that's enough cards for tonight. Let's go watch a movie." Says Skipper.

"Good idea, sir." Says Kowalski. Kowalski waddles over to their stash of movies. "Okay, so what do we want to watch?"

"Something that is NOT the _Lunicorns_." Skipper replies. "How about_ Monster House_."

"Hmm, okay." Kowalski pulls out the disk and puts it into the DVD player. The five penguins sit in front of TV to watch the movie.

_91 Minutes Later_

Trixy had long forgotten her fear of thunder and was cowering with Private behind Skipper and the others. Skipper tries to usher them to their beds but the two are too scared. Mostly Trixy was too scared to be alone in her habitat all by herself. "Come on, it was just a movie!" Skipper exclaims.

"I-I know." Trixy stutters. Rico walks up behind Trixy.

"Boo!" he says quietly.

"YIPE!" Trixy jumps and grabs onto Private.

"Agh, Trixy, release you're grip some, please! I haven't seen her like this since that spidah incident a few years ago." Trixy releases her grip on Private.

"S-sorry."

"The one when she blew up London Bridge?" Kowalski asks.

"No, one where she saw a spidah and she jumped and held onto the ceiling like a terrified cat. She wouldn't come back down until hours after it was gone."

"We haven't heard about that one." Kowalski says.

"Well, now's probably not the time to tell it again. Why can't Trixy just sleep here tonight, Skippah?" Skipper looks up at the ceiling considering his question.

"Fine. I guess she can. But neither of you are to bother anyone with nightmares." Skipper says.

"T-thank you, sir." Trixy says.

"You can bunk with Private. Good night, everyone." Says Skipper. Skipper gets into his bunk. Soon all of the other penguins get into their bunks too. Trixy and Private both lay down on the bottom bunk and fall asleep fairly quickly. Then it thunders. Trixy wakes up and cowers under the covers.

"Trixy, you're safe. The thundah can't hurt you, it's just a sound." Private whispers encouragingly to Trixy.

"You're right. It can't hurt me. Goodnight, Private." She says going back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Trixy." Private then also goes to sleep. It thunders many more times through the course of the night, but it frightens no one.


	11. Sick

**A.N.- Here's chapter 11! Hope you all like it!**

Chapter 11: Sick

(Private's POV)

**Day 14**

"*A-A-ACHOOO!*" I sneeze. Trixy and I were watching a non-scary movie on her TV.

"Private? Are you feeling okay?" Trixy asks looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay, if you say so." We go back to watching the movie.

"*A-ACHOO!*" I sneeze again. Trixy looks back over at me.

"Um, maybe we should go see Kowalski…"

"No, I'm fine. I'm not the least bit sick. *A-A-ACHOOOO!*"

"Uh huh, and you are most definitely not sneezing all ovah my habitat." She replies sarcastically. "We are going to go have Kowalski give you a medical checkup." I frown. We waddle out of her habitat, she practically dragged me to the HQ. "Oh, Kowalski!" she calls. Kowalski walks out of his lab.

"Yes? Did someone call me?" Kowalski asks.

"Yes, I think Private's sick." Trixy says.

"What would make you think that?" Kowalski asks skeptically.

"He's been sneezing all ovah my habitat."

"Really?"

"*A- achoo!" I sneeze quietly trying to hide it. But Kowalski hears it.

"Hmmm, Private, come in my lab for a minute." I follow Kowalski into his lab. "Okay, now sit on that table there." I sit there and Kowalski pulls out some equipment. "Say ah."

"Ahhh." Kowalski sticks a small Popsicle stick down my throat looking at it.

"Hmmm." Kowalski takes some notes on his clipboard. He then takes my temperature. "102 degrees Fahrenheit, you most definitely have a fever."

"*A-ACHOOO!*" Trixy waddles in.

"So, Kowalski, what's wrong with him?" she asks. I look at Kowalski; I also wanted to know what I was sick with.

"He has a simple cold. Private should be fine in a couple of days."

"Oh, okay, that's not too bad." Trixy says happily.

"*A-A-A-A...….* Hmm, I could have sworn I was going to *ACHOO!* Oh, there it was."

"Okay, Private, come on. You're coming with me." Trixy says.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"My habitat." Trixy says smiling. _Oh dear, she must want to play nurse._

"*ACHOO!* Alright, let's go." I follow her back to her habitat.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I walk Private to my habitat and have him lay down on the spare bunk in my habitat. "Okay, Private, stay right there I'll be right back."

"Trixy, really, I'm fine, all of this isn't necessary." I hear him call behind me. I shake my head. _Men, they nevah want to accept that they're sick._

"Don't be silly, Priv. You're sick and you need taken care of."

"No, I'm fine see, no sn-sn-*ACHOO!* sneezing." He says miserably.

"No, Private, you're sick and I'm going to take care of you." Private doesn't look very enthused about the idea. I walk over to the kitchen part of my house and over to the cabinet. _Hmm, now where did I put that….Ah hah, there it is. _I take a can of fish and noodle soup out of the cabinet. I walk over to the stove and cook it and pour it into a bowl. I then carry it back into the main room my habitat. "Okay, Priv, I'm back." He looks up at me.

"Oh no, Trixy, really, I'm fine." I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Of course you're fine, you just have a cold. Now open up."

"Trixy, I'm fully capable of -." I stick the spoon of soup into his mouth. "Umm."

"Exactly." I say smiling. I feed him the rest of the soup and he doesn't complain.

"*ACHOOO!* Oh…"

"Hmm, we should really do something about that sneeze…" I slide over to Skipper's HQ. "Hey, Kowalski is there anything that can be done about Private's sneeze?"

"Umm…here." Kowalski tosses me a thing of medication. "He hates this, but it usually works."

"Oh, okay, thank you." I slide back to my habitat. "Okay, Private, this should fix that sneeze." Private's eyes grow large when he sees the bottle.

"N-no! Not that! I won't take it!"

"Oh yes you will."

"Oh no I won't." Private gets up out of the bunk and tries to run.

"Private! Come back here!" I chase after him. I finally corner him in a corner. "Ah hah!" I put the spoon-full of medication in his mouth and he swallows it.

"Yuck."

"I know, but it'll make you feel better." I put my flipper on his forehead. "Oh my gosh, you're burning up! Go back to bed."

"But…"

"No buts, now get into bed. That's an order." He waddles back to the bed mumbling. I dampen a cloth and waddle back over to Private. I lay the cloth on his forehead. "Now try to sleep." He yawns and nods his head. I walk over to the TV and turn it off.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Rico and I were just returning from a snow cone run. I walk into the HQ. It was quiet, too quiet. Then I noticed why; Trixy and Private weren't here. "Uh, Kowalski, where are they at?"

"Who, Skipper?"

"The privates."

"Oh, Private's sick and Trixy decided she wanted to take care of him, so they're both over at her habitat."

"Pri'ate 'ick? Wi' wat?" asks Rico.

"Just a common cold, nothing serious."

"Oh, well have you checked on them recently?" I ask.

"Um, no, sir, I haven't really thought about it…"

"Well, let's go check-up on them, now." We then climb out of the habitat and slide over to Trixy's. We waddle quietly into Trixy's habitat. "Hello?"

"Shh!" Trixy says waddling over to us. "He's asleep."

"Has he been any trouble?" Kowalski asks.

"Him? Trouble? We are talking about Private, right? Pfft. He's been no trouble at all." Kowalski waddles over to Private and checks his temperature.

"Well, he does feel cooler than he did earlier." Kowalski says.

"We'll take him back to his own bunk now, if you don't mind." I say.

"No, Skippah, it'd be bettah if he stays where he is, since he's already asleep." Trixy says.

"Alright, fine, he can spend the night here, I guess. But if he's any trouble at all…"

"Don't worry so much, Skippah, he won't be." Trixy smiles and we exit her habitat.


	12. Recon: Part 1

**A.N.- Okay, everyone, here is chapter 12. Hope you all like it. Oh! and thank you everyone for ALL of the nice reviews! They made me so happy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Recon: Part 1

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 15**

Private woke the next day confused about why he was in Trixy's habitat. "What am I doing here?" he asks when wakes up.

"Hey, you're awake." Trixy says waddling over to him. "Are you feeling any bettah?" Private then remembered about being sick the day before.

"Much bettah actually, thank you."

"That's good. Skippah probably wants you back then."

"Oh, what for?"

"I don't know. But you probably bettah hurry ovah there, for whatevah reason it is."

"Oh, okay, and Trixy… thank you... again, for everything." Trixy smiles.

"Don't worry about it, Private. It was fun." Private gets up and waves to Trixy before sliding back to his habitat.

* * *

(Private's POV)

I waddle into the HQ. "Hello." I say. Skipper looks up from his coffee.

"Well, good morning, soldier. I heard you were sick yesterday."

"I was, but I feel much bettah today."

"That's good; we have some recon to do today."

"Okay, is Trixy coming too?"

"No, Private, she'll be staying here at the zoo."

"Oh." I turn to see Kowalski and Rico walk in. "Hello."

"Hello, Private. How are you feeling today?" Kowalski asks.

"Much bettah, thank you."

"Fish?" asks Rico offering me a fish.

"Um, no thank you, Rico. So, Skippah, what is today's recon?" Skipper thinks for a moment.

"Um, Kowalski, what was it again?" he says. Kowalski checks his clip-board.

"We have a lead on Hans's current whereabouts and we are going to check it out." Kowalski says.

"Oh, okay. Why can't Trixy come then?"

"Um, because….it'd just be better if it was just the four of us. If she came, Hans may think that Skippsy and her team had something to do with the mission." Skipper says.

"Um, okay…I guess that makes sense."

"Good. Well, once the zoo closes today, we'll be going."

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I look over at the other penguin habitat. Skipper was talking to his team about something and sounded very serious about whatever it was. I look around the rest of the zoo and a letter falls from the sky in front of my feet. I look around once more and pick it up. _What's this?_ I open the letter and read it.

_Dear Trixy,_

_ The zoo overlords do not have Gus working on the zoo, so the renovation may take a full month of longer. Have you been keeping up with your training? Marissa hadn't; that's the only reason I have to ask. I'm planning on visiting you to check on your training mostly, but also to train you a bit on specific things (though Skipper probably has already beat me to it.) Anyway, expect me tomorrow around 1800 hours._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Skippsy_

"Oh wonderful, a visit from Skippsy, that's assured to be fun." I say sarcastically to myself. I look back over at the boys. _Hmm, I wondah how Skippah would react to this…It's probably bettah not to tell him and let it just be a surprise._ I waddle back into my cave, in an hour the zoo would be open.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Alice had finally left and I motioned for my team to gather. "Okay, men, we leave now." They nod their heads in agreement and we sneak out of our habitat and to the garage. We hop into our little zoo coup and drive away from the zoo. I look back to the back seat and see Private looking back towards the zoo. "She'll be fine, Private. Now I order you to stop worrying."

"Aye, aye, sir." Private says and turns back around in his seat.

"That's better. Now, Kowalski, where are we going again?"

"Um…a storage complex a few miles North of the Hoboken Zoo." Kowalski replies.

"Okay, Rico, set course for North of Hoboken Zoo."

"Roger dat." Rico replies and he turns onto the appropriate road. Everything goes smoothly at first, and then Rico turns onto a dark alley road. That's when everything went wrong.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy waddles over to the boys' HQ. "Hello? Anyone here?" she asks looking around. "Huh. I wonder where they've gone off to." Marlene comes in shortly after her.

"They aren't here?" she asks. Trixy shakes her head.

"Nope, they've left and didn't tell anyone where." Trixy frowns.

"That's normal of Skipper. I hope they're okay."

"They should be fine. But I've got a sinking suspicion that they aren't."

"Maybe they left a clue somewhere of where they went?"

"Maybe, let's look….Or bettah yet, hold on." Trixy slides off into Kowalski's lab and picks up his _Tracker_ and a feather from Private's bed. "This is an invention of Kowalski's; it's basically a DNA tracking devise."

"Well, that could be helpful." Trixy puts the feather in the machine. It beeps.

"They're in an alley…or at least Private is. I wondah what they would be doing there. Maybe we should go aftah them."

"Yeah, that would probably be the smartest thing to do. Hopefully I won't go feral."

"Feral? Oh, you were born in captivity? Wait! Were you the Little Foot from the telly?"

"Yes and no. Kowalski separated me from my wild side and it escaped, that's what Little Foot was. He then had to put us back together; I haven't really been out of the zoo walls since, so…"

"Well, just don't think about how open and free it is outside, that helps."

"How do you know?"

"Private and I had a friend once, he was born in captivity. That's what he said helped him get over his feral side."

"What type of mammal was he?"

"He was a prairie dog named Mitch. Anyway, we bettah go, the boys may need our help." Marlene nods her head.

"Agreed, let's go."

* * *

(Private's POV)

Rico turns down an old alley road. It was quiet and very creepy. I didn't like it one bit. Suddenly Rico stops the car. "What is it, Rico?" Skipper asks trying to see why he had stopped. Rico points up ahead with his flipper.

"Dat." He says. We all look and see three Hobokeners standing in the road ahead of us.

"Savio!" I exclaim.

"Hans!" Skipper says.

"Clemson! Wait, why is he even here? Julian's nowhere near here." Says Kowalski.

"Well, hello, there, Skipper." Says Hans. "I'm so glad you come for a visit." The evil animals attack the car and Savio swallows us all whole.

"Agh!" I scream.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

I hear a scream and Marlene and I quicken our pace towards its source. "That was Private's scream; I'd know it anywherah. We must be close!" I say. We continue on and find the dark alley. "I think we're here." In the alley we see their little pink zoo coup. Its paint was scratched and dinted and there were a few different feathers lying around on the ground. Most were unmistakably penguin, the other one was a mystery. I take out Kowalski's _Tracker_ and put the strange feather on it. Marlene looked over my shoulder at it.

"That's Hans's feather." Marlene says.

"That evil puffin, if he's hurt Private, he's so going to get it!" I say angrily.

"Private?" Marlene raises an eyebrow.

"Er…I meant any of them, not just Private. His name was just the first one that came to mind."

"Uh huh, su-ure." Marlene says sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Okay, well, let's go aftah them. They need our help!" Marlene nods her head and we go off on the evil puffin's and the penguins' trail.


	13. Recon: Part 2

**A.N.- Okay here's the part two, enjoy chapter 13! ^_^**

Chapter 13: Recon: Part 2

(Nobody's POV)

**Still Day 15**

"Ugh." Says Skipper waking up. "Was that really necessary? Did you really have to swallow us?" Skipper and his men were thickly covered in boa saliva.

"Ewwww!" says Private also just waking up. "I'm covahed in snake spit."He was trying to wipe as much as he could off of him with his flippers. Savio the boa glares and hisses at them.

"Yessss, it wassss, nesssisssary. Other wisssssse you could have esssscaped. Now sssstop complaining sssso much." The snake says, he was guarding them, and was not happy about it. Hans walks in followed shortly be Clemson.

"Ah, you all are awake. Welcome to my new secret lair, Skipper. Mwahahahaha!" Hans says.

"Um, Hans, isn't it a bit early for the diabolical laughter?" asks Clemson. Hans glares at his friend. "Or not, just feel free to laugh whenever, that's cool too."

"As I was saying, Skipper, welcome to the end." Says the puffin.

"Yeah right." Says Skipper sarcastically. "Hey, could we get some towels or something? I think we could almost go swimming there's so much snake drool in here." Savio turns and glares angrily at Skipper.

"Hissssssssss! Pleassssse let me eat him. Pleassssssssse." Savio pleads.

"You will, in time, Savio, just be patient."

"Yeah, Savio, you must be patient." Says Clemson. Hans glares at him again. "What? Oh, you want me to be quiet, yeah; okay I can do that too."

"Why is he here anyway?" Kowalski asks.

"He's spending some time with all of the villains; you could say he's in villain training. He was lucky Savio didn't eat him when it was his turn."

"Oh, well that explains some things." Skipper says. "Now how about those towels? Or how about some fishing-line? I'm sure there's enough spit here for fish to be swimming in."

"Yeah! FIIIISSHH!" says Rico. Kowalski takes a step to the side; away from the psychotic penguin.

"Haha, very funny. Jusssst keep it up." Savio hisses.

"Okay, we can do that." Skipper says. Savio slaps his own head with his tail tip. This was really not his day. He slithers away annoyed. Hans sees the snake slither out of the room.

"Very clever, Skipper. Now, get prepared for the end. Mwahahahahaha!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just get on with it, you're boring us to death. Or was that your plan?"

"Ooh, burn." Rico says. Hans glares at him.

"I'll be back. Clemson, watch them and tell me if they try to escape."

"Okay, Hans." Hans walks out. Skipper smiles.

"_Two down, one to go._" He thinks to himself.

* * *

(Marlene's POV)

"Um, are you sure we're not lost?" I ask. Trixy was driving the little pink car and I was trying to read the _Tracker_'s map.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one reading the map!" Trixy exclaims looking away from the road and at me.

"Agh! Look at the road, not me!" I say when we almost run into a fire-hydrant.

"Whoops, sorry." She says looking at the road again. "I'm not the best drivah yet; I'm still learning."

"So I've noticed." Trixy frowns at my remark.

"Hey, I could just as easily pull ovah and let you drive, if you want."

"No, no, you just keep on driving. Um, according to this I think we need to hang a right…no, no make that a left….no it was a right!"

"Just give it here!"

"But you're driving!" Trixy pulls over and takes the devise away from me. She then attaches it to the car's dash-board and pushes a button.

"There, now it's in GPS mode." Trixy starts driving again and we soon find ourselves in front of a storage building. "I think we're there." Trixy parks the car and we climb out.

"But which door?" There were about twenty different doors.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to check them all."

"*Sigh* Alright, let's do it."

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

We found the right door on our sixteenth try. We walk in and see that there were several rooms in the storage building. "Oh, fish sticks." I say. "Which room should we check first?" I look over at Marlene; she shrugs her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm just as clueless as you." She says. I sigh silently.

"Let's start looking. But make sure to be as silent as possible; in case Hans is in one of the rooms."

"Gotcha. Okay, let's go find them." We head silently into the building. We look in a few rooms. We had one close call when we looked into a room and saw a snake. "Savio!" Marlene whispers to me motioning towards the big snake with her head. I nod and we stay still against the wall until he slithered past the doorway.

"This way!" I say. I could have sworn I heard Skipper's voice coming from one of the rooms up ahead. We tiptoe a bit quicker as we neared the room. I look in and see Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico locked in a cage with a red-furred lemur sitting on top of it. "Oh, fish sticks, that lemur's going to ruin everything!"

"Who?" Marlene looks in. "Oh, Clemson. Hmm, we just need to lure him away from the cage. We need bait." I look at Marlene and smile. "Oh, no, no. I do not do bait."

"But I can't do it because I'm the one who knows how to get them out."

"*Sigh* Fine, alright, I'll do it, for them." We step away from the room and I tell Marlene my plan.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

"Oh, Mr. Le-mur!" calls a voice from outside the room. _Marlene? Could it possibly be her? If so…how on Earth did she get here?_

"Huh? Who's there?" Clemson says climbing down from on top of our cage.

"Oh, nobody, just me; a lost and lonely lady. And you look like so much fun." Clemson's eyes grow wide and he walks out of the room. I then hear some loud noises that sounded a bit like someone jumped the lemur. I look towards the door and am surprised; both Marlene and Trixy walk into the room.

"Did you by chance miss telling us you guys were leaving?" Trixy asks. She takes off her feather-clip and unlocks the cage. "Eww, you're slimy! Why are you so slimy?" Trixy says as she looks at us.

"Savio swallowed us whole." I say.

"Eww, that's just gross!" She replies. "Anyway, we brought the car, so let's go."

"Who drove?" Kowalski asks. I see Trixy slowly raise a flipper.

"I didn't run into anything, I promise. It looked like that when we found it."

"It looked like what?" I say. Then Hans and Savio slide and walk in.

"What! No! Get back in the cage! Savio, get them!" Hans exclaims.

"Sorry, snake, but I fear your dinner's going to have to be served at some othah time, because we're on the go! Run!" Trixy exclaims and we run past the villains and out of the storage building. We squeeze into the car, it was the first time we had ever had to try to fit six in that poor little car.

"Rico, to the zoo, and fast." I order.

"Mwahaha." Rico says and he regurgitates a rocket booster and it lands on the back of the car. The car speeds forward at a reckless speed and it wasn't long until we had lost the storage complex miles back in our rearview mirrors. Finally the booster ran out of power and we slowed down dramatically. We continue driving home. When we get there, the poor little zoo coup collapses.

"We'll need to fix that tomorrow." I say and my team nods in confirmation. "Thank you girls for coming to our rescue." Trixy and Marlene smile.

"You're welcome." They say. They then high-five each other.

"Okay, well, goodnight. Now, team, to the showers." We run into our HQ itching to get all of the snake saliva off. We hear Trixy and Marlene laughing behind us.


	14. Skippsy's Visit

**A.N.-Okay here's chapter 14. It's too short and probably boring, just letting you know. I had a whole lot of homework so I didn't have much time. I know it's a horrible chapter. The next one WILL be better; I promise! Oh well, enjoy. **

Chapter 14: Skippsy's Visit

(Nobody's POV)

**Day 16**

Today was Friday; the end to another long week. Everyone was still tired from their adventure the night before, so they were thrilled when the zoo closed its doors again for the day. "Ah, finally!" Skipper says. "I'll give everyone the night off again, mostly just because I'm tired and want to sleep. So, that means no arguments you two." Skipper looks specifically at Private and Trixy when he says that last part.

"Yes, sir." They say. Skipper hops down into the HQ and then to his bunk. Private and Trixy look at each other.

"Private, I have a slight problem…" Trixy says.

"What?" Private asks. They were now in Trixy's habitat.

"In an hour Skippsy's going to be here. I didn't want to tell Skippah, but…"

"Oh, I see. Um, well, maybe she could do the training or whatevah out in the park so that it's quiet for Skippah."

"That's brilliant, Private. Okay, now we wait."

"Um, Trixy, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Yes?" But before Private could answer; Skippsy rolls into view from under a bush.

"Hello, soldiers." Says Skippsy. Private and Trixy snaps to attention. "At ease."

"Hello, Skippsy, um, can we have the training in the park." Trixy asks.

"And why would we do that? Oh, don't tell me you forgot to tell Skipper I was coming, did you?" Skippsy asks.

"Um, we had a busy night yesterday, so yeah, I forgot, sorry."

"What type of 'busy night'?" Skippsy asks her eyes narrowing. Realization of what Skippsy had thought that she had meant hit Trixy. She blushes.

"We had a recon night last night. That's all, nothing else." Skippsy looks relieved and Private looks confused.

"Um, can someone tell me what you are talking about I'm lost." Private says. Skippsy laughs.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about, Private. Okay, I think I'll go pay my brother a visit, I'll be back." Skippsy slides off to Skipper's HQ. Private turns to Trixy.

"What were you talking about?"

"Nothing. Can you help me find the ninja pins? I think I've misplaced them somewhere…again."

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

_No, come back!_ I was running through a dark forest….made of green needles. _No, don't leave me here alone!_ I was running and running after an object far ahead of me. It kept just being just out of my reach. It was my coffee cup."_Skipper. Skipper." _The coffee cup calls in my dream.

"No, come back. Don't leave me here again!" I say in my sleep.

"Skip-per. Skipper, wake up. SKIPPER! WAKE UP ALREADY!" says Skippsy gently shaking me. I wake up with a start.

"What? Skippsy? What are you doing here?" I sit up in my bunk.

"Technically I'm here to check on Trixy's training, but I thought I'd pay my brother a visit first."

"Oh. Did anyone know you were coming?"

"Yes and no. I sent Trixy a letter, but she forgot about it because of some sort of recon you had last night."

"Oh. Alright. Well, we've visited, now I'm going back to bed." I turn over in my bunk and go back to sleep. Skippsy must have let herself back out.

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

Skippsy waddles back over to us with Skipper's bag of ninja bowling pins. "Alright, let's go to the park." She says. We go to the park and she quizzes me on everything she's taught me so far. This took roughly three hours. Then Skippsy left as suddenly as she had come.

"Okay, Private, so what were you going to ask me earlier?" I ask him once we were back in my habitat.

"Um, I forgot."

"Oh, okay." I say smiling. "Let's go watch something on the telly." We turn on the TV and flip through the channels.


	15. Lost in NY: Part 1

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 15...again. I've fixed formatting issues from last time. I've also added a few words here and there. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Lost in NY: Part 1

(Private's POV)

** Day 17**

"Agh! Brake! Brake! Hit the brakes!" I exclaim. Skipper had sent Trixy and me to go give something to our friend Max, the stray alley cat. Trixy slams on the brakes just in time. I had let her drive, and I was really starting to resent my decision. That was the third building and/or fire-hydrant she had almost crashed the car into.

"Hehe, that was a close one." She says.

"Trixy, maybe I should drive for a few minutes…"

"What! No, you said I could."

"I know I did say you could drive; I did not say that you could kill us in the process."

"Oh, ye of little faith; I haven't crashed the car yet."

"Well, I doubt you'll be able to keep that record up if you keep driving on the wrong side of the road."

"What do you mean? I'm driving on the right side."

"No, you're driving on the left side; which is the problem. In America we drive on the right side of the road, not the left."

"Oh. So that othah car was driving on the correct side."

"Yes." We then finally make it to the alley where Max lived; I sigh a sigh of relief. We then get out of the car and I pick up the package. "Let's go find Max." We waddle down the alley and Trixy knocks on the first garbage can she sees.

"Hello?" says Max raising his head out nervously of the trash can. "Oh, penguins! I thought you were Officer X, sorry, Private...and penguin I don't know."

"Hello, I'm Trixy. I'm a friend of Private and the othahs." Trixy replies smiling.

"Max, Skippah said I was to give this to you." I give the cat the package.

"Oh, okay thanks. Drive safely! Ba-bye now!" Max says waving good-bye to us. We wave back and get back into the car; this time I was driving.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I look over at the clock; 1900 hours. They had been gone for a little over an hour. I look over at Kowalski; he looked overly happy for some odd reason. "What's gotten into you, soldier?" I ask curiously. Kowalski doesn't seem to hear me. I sneak up quietly behind him. "Hello! Earth to Kowalski!" I tap Kowalski on the shoulder and he jumps. I roll my eyes.

"Oh, hey, Skipper." Kowalski says coming back from La-La Land.

"Kowalski, is there something wrong with you? You're not making life threatening inventions in your lab like usual."

"No, Skipper, I'm fine. Doris is going to be swimming by the New York coast tomorrow night." I roll my eyes again.

"Kowalski. Haven't we been through this? Doris likes you as a friend; she does not want to date you."

"I know, but the seventeen-and-a-halfth try's the charm, right?" I face flipper myself.

"Kowalski. Just make sure you think before doing something we'll all regret."

"Of course, Sir." I silently shake my head; I knew he wouldn't. He was going to do something rash again and we all will regret it; like last time.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

It was as if someone had forgotten to pay the power-bill. Everything was just so dark. The little pink car's headlights were barely even cutting through all of the darkness and shadows. It had gotten so dark so quickly that Private missed an important turn. "Hey, Priv, are we lost?" Trixy asks. Private glances over at her. He could barely see her; he mostly just saw her outline against the shadows, and her eyes. Those same dark blue eyes were wide; no doubt nervous about being lost in the dark.

"Um..." Private starts. He really didn't want to lie to her; but then again, he didn't want to make her more scared by telling her the truth. "Maybe just a little." Trixy nods her head.

"I thought as much. What are we going to do? We both left our phones back at the zoo; so we can't contact Skippah, and it's too dark to keep driving." Private thinks for a moment.

"I guess we'll just have to pull ovah somewheah and wait for morning."

"I suppose that is our only option. *Sigh* So, where are we pulling ovah at?"

"I don't really know. I'll keep looking." Trixy nods her head once again. She was scared, but she also knew that Private probably was too. This was a first for both of them. A terrifyingly dark first. "Trixy, I think I may have found a place."

"That's good." Private pulls over to the side of the road behind an old crate in an old forgotten alley. "I hope morning comes soon."

"You and me both, Trix. You and me both." They then climb into the back seat. Trixy leans her head on Private's shoulder.

"Private. I'm scared." Private puts his flipper protectively around her shoulders.

"I know. And so am I." Trixy snuggles a bit closer to Private; she felt safer when she did.


	16. Lost in NY: Part 2

**A.N.- I apologize for not updating yesterday (I had an English essay to write and was left brain-dead afterwards :P) Anyway here is part 2. There will be a part 3. Enjoy! Oh! Also I went back and fixed the formatting issues on chapter 15. I also tweaked its ending a bit.**

Chapter 16: Lost in NY: Part 2

(Skipper's POV)

**Day 18**

0100 hours. Trixy and Private should have been back hours ago. Something must have happened to them. "Men, something must have happened to the private and Trixy. We need to go find them. Operation: Where are they? is a go. Kowalski, lay some options on me." I say to what was left of my team. Kowalski pulls out his clip-board.

"We need to find some clues, sir, to what may have befallen them." Kowalski replies.

"Okay and where would we find these clues?"

"We could go see if they ever delivered the box to Max."

"Okay, let's go see Moon-Cat."

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

*Scratching Sound* I open my eyes after hearing something and notice that I was lying in Private's lap. I sit up quickly and look around. _What was that?_ Private must have noticed that I was no longer in his lap because he wakes up. "Is there something wrong, Trixy?" he asks. I look over at him with wide eyes.

"I could have sworn I heard something."

"What did it sound like?"

"Kind of like a scratching noise."

"Hmm, maybe it was a rat, or a stray."

"Maybe, but I don't think so." Private thinks for a moment.

"Alright, I guess we could go check it out…if it'll make you feel any bettah…" I smile at him.

"Thank you, it most certainly would." We then get out of the car and walk around the dark alley looking for clues to what may have made my mystery sound. Then, after finding no evidence on what made the scratching noise, we go back to the car. "Maybe it was just a dream."

"That's a possibility. Hmm, if I'm reading the sky right, it looks to be about 0300 hours, let's go back to sleep." I nod my head and we climb back into the back seat to sleep a bit longer. *Scratching Sound* Private and I sit back up. "Was _that_ the sound you heard?" I nod my head again.

"Yes. Could you tell where it was coming from?" Private shakes his head.

"No, but I suggest we stay awake and be on guard; who knows what could be making that sound." I look over at the shadows to see one move.

"Agh! Private, that shadow just MOVED!" All of a sudden a round object flies out from nowhere and lands on the hood of the little zoo coup. "What the Buckingham?" smoke feels the air and we pass out.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski slide through the streets and alleys of New york looking for their friend Max. They finally find the correct alley and trash can. "Moon-Cat." Skipper says knocking on the can. Max raises his head out of the can.

"Hello, thank you for the package, Skipper….if that's why you're here." Max says.

"So you did get the package?" Kowalski asks.

"Yes."

"Do you know where Private and Trixy went after giving it to you?" Kowalski asks. Max ponders the question for a moment.

"They didn't go back to the zoo?"

"No, they're MIA." Says Skipper.

"Did you or did you not see what direction they went after giving you the package?" asks Kowalski.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure that they went back in the direction of the zoo. It was pretty dark last night; they could have easily missed an exit or gotten lost." Kowalski nods at Max's though.

"That's very possible, if not probable. Skipper, my main option is to search through all of the dark alleys in New York."

"Alright, let's go. We need to find them ASAP, knowing them they're probably scared beyond reason and are waiting for us to find them. Thank you, Moon-Cat, we'll be going now." Max jumps out of the trash can and runs after the penguins as they slide away.

"Hold on. I'll come with you!"

"He does know the streets of New York fairly well, Skipper, he could be a valuable resource to the mission." Kowalski states. Skipper ponders this for a second then nods his head.

"Fine, you can come. Alright, men, roll out!"

* * *

(Private's POV)

_Oh, how I do hate KO-bombs._ I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that everything was upside down. Or maybe I was the one upside down. I look 'down' and see the ceiling. _Yes, I'm the one that's upside down._ I continue to look around and discover that I was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. I look around the room and see a table of lobsters playing a card game not five meters away. "Seriously! I was Hans's prisoner not three days ago and now I'm Blowhole's! What is it? Capture the private week?" I exclaim irritably. I hear laughter behind me; female laughter.

"It would appear that way, Priv." says Trixy laughing. "Maybe we need to make you a schedual so that the villains know when you have an opening to be kidnapped."

"Very funny, Trixy." I say sarcastically. Trixy starts laughing even harder.

"I know. What I don't know is why I am still laughing!"

"My guess would be because of all the blood that has rushed to your head."

"Then why aren't you laughing?"

"I've gotten used to it."

"Oh." Just then Dr. Blowhole rolls in on his Segway.

"Hello, pen-gu-ins." He says.

"What's the plan this time, Blowhole?" I ask tiredly. Blowhole looks taken aback.

"What no stalling? You really just want me to go straight to the point?"

"Yes, please." Says Trixy. "We're rather bored, and a long speech would make us even more bored." Dr. Blowhole rolls his eyes.

"Fine. You're here so I can lure Skipper here and exact my revenge on him."

"Trixy, does this fill a bit like déjà vu to you?" I ask.

"Yes, very much so…oh, it could be from that time when Hans had us tied up in a cage for bait for our skippahs."

"That sounds right." Blowhole looks at us curiously.

"Is this really that redundant?"

"Yes." Trixy and I say together.

"Oh. Well, then I guess it'll be easy to guess my next action, won't it?"

"Yes, you're going to roll out of here on your Segway and Skippah and the othahs are going to burst in here and rescue us."

"Really? Wow, I guess this sort of plan is boring. Okay, well, how about I switch it up a bit." Trixy and I look strangely at the diabolical dolphin.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I ask. Blowhole ponders my question for a minute.

"Um…"

"You could just let us go. That would be unexpected." Trixy says. Blowhole thinks about this too.

"Ye-wait! You are not going to dope me into that. Good try though." Blowhole rolls out of the room.

"Do you think Skippah and the othah's have noticed that we haven't returned yet?"

"Trixy, if they haven't, I owe you a herring when we get out of here." I'm pretty sure Trixy rolled her eyes; but I could not see if she did since she was behind me.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

We slide through many old and forgotten alleys and streets; then Rico catches Trixy's and Private's scent. " Dey went dis way!" Rico says. Skipper nods and we follow him. We then discover the little pink zoo coup abandoned in an old, dark alley.

"There's the car!" Skipper exclaims. "But, where are the private?" I waddle over and look around; on the car's hood was a KO-bomb.

"Uh, Skipper, I believe they've been kidnapped…again." Skipper waddles over to me and looks at the KO-bomb too. He picks it up and reads a label on it.

"_Property of Dr. Blowhole_. Well, I guess we know who took them. Let's go."


	17. Lost in NY: Part 3

**A.N.- Okay here is Part 3! and chapter 17! this is a short chapter, but I still hope y'all like it!**

Chapter 17: Lost in NY: Part 3

(Skipper's POV)

**Still Day 18**

My team and I leave Max back at his garbage can home and drive to Coney Island. "Wasn't it just three days ago we all were Hans's prisoners?" I ask Kowalski.

"Yes. It seems that Private's had horrible luck recently. The real type...not the type he faked when he like that part-time vet." Kowalski replies. Rico nods his head.

"Yep-a-doddle." Rico says. Rico then parks the car and we slide into Dr. Blowhole's 'secret' lair. We slide through the many lighted tunnels until we come to a dead-end. On the left was a room; a room that had two penguins hanging upside down from the ceiling and a table of poker playing lobsters. _Lobsters play poker? Who would have thought?_ I motion for my team to quietly enter the room. They nod their heads. Rico and Kowalski take out the poker lobsters and I go over to Private and Trixy.

"Hello, Skippah." Private says. I look oddly at him because he had said it like he did on an average day at the zoo.

"Alright, let's get you two down." I cut their ropes with a knife I had had Rico regurgitate a few minutes ago.

"Thank you so much!" says Trixy. I look them both over; they were both bright red in the face from hanging upside down so long. "We bettah hurry if we want to leave before Blowhole get's back."

"Where'd he go?" I ask. Trixy shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Alright, men, let's blow this popsicle stand!" Rico laughs maniacally and regurgitates a stick of TNT.

"Kaboom?" he pleads. I ponder this and nod.

"Yes, Rico, kaboom." Rico smiles and lights the dynamite. He then chucks it at a far corner in the room. We then slide out of Dr. Blowhole's lair and jump into the car and drive away, back to the zoo. "When did Blowhole kidnap you kids?" I ask Private and Trixy. They frown.

"We're not kids." Trixy says. I look at the sky and shake my head.

"Anyway, Blowhole sent some lobstahs aftah us about 0300 this morning." Private says.

"Did you two get lost or something?" I ask.

"Yes, sir. I missed a turn and got lost. It was just too dark to see where we were going." I nod my head.

"That's okay, soldier, everyone gets lost every now and then." Private nods his head.

"I know. But for now on, I'm driving, when Trixy and I go on a mission, she takes too long and is too dangerous at it." Trixy glares at him.

"Hey! I didn't run into anything….this time. And I only went so slowly because you told me too." Trixy says.

"That's because you were driving on the wrong side of the road!" Private says. Trixy pouts. I laugh.

"Alright, you two, break it up." I say. We all five then laugh. When we finally get to the zoo we all go straight to our own beds. It had been two very long days.

* * *

**Day 19**

(Nobody's POV)

The next day Skipper allowed his whole team to sleep in as long as they wanted; especially Trixy and Private. When Skipper got up, he went topside and relaxed on a lounge chair. Kowalski got up and went to his lab to make some finishing touches on his Love-U-Laser 2.1. Rico slept the whole day. And Private and Trixy got up and watched the _Lunicorns_; all seasons. Trixy fell back asleep during the second season from boredom. Afterwards they watched some season of _Shirtless Ninja Action Theater_; during which Private fell asleep. Everyone did basically nothing all day and went to bed early that night to catch up on lost slumber.


	18. Trial 2

**A.N.- Okay this chapter may be a bit peculiar. But I really wanted to write this. It's based off of a dream I had a couple nights ago. I hope y'all like it fine. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Trial 2

(Kowalski's POV)

**Day 20**

"Doris! She'll be swimming by any second! Come on let's go!" I squealed rather like a school girl. Skipper and the others follow me slowly, too slowly. "Hurry up! We'll miss her."

"Kowalski, get a hold of yourself. You'll scare her away if you run after her like a Rico." Skipper says. Rico rolls his eyes.

"Ey, I not dat bad." Rico says.

"That's not what I meant, Rico. I meant when you go psycho for explosions."

"Oh." I look around to try and quicken them; and notice that only Skipper and Rico were there.

"Um, where are Private and Trixy?" I ask. Skipper turns around to see that they weren't behind us. He then walks over to a rock and looks behind it.

"Okay you two, real mature. You almost gave Kowalski a heart attack." Skipper says to the rock. Trixy and Private walk out from behind it.

"They did not almost give me a heart attack. Missing Doris because of childish shenanigans is what would give me a heart attack." I say. Skipper rolls his eyes and turns back to the privates.

"That was a good attempt to sneak up on us, keep practicing." I roll my eyes and start waddling towards the New York coast. I then sit down and watch the water. Soon I see the dolphins surface and leap out of the water. Doris sees me and waves; I wave back. She then swims over to us.

"Hey, Kowalski, what's up?" she asks smiling.

"Uh, um, n-nothing." I stutter as a reply. For once I had answered the question as it is supposed to be answer; non-scientifically. Doris smiles.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again. I have to go, though. Good bye, everyone! Good bye, Kowalski." Doris winks then swims away. Then I wake up. I sit up in my bunk and sigh sadly; it had all just been a dream. I waddle into my lab and close the door behind me. I thought about the night before. I had done something that we all regretted; I asked Doris to go out with me, again. And once more she turned me down with the 'let's just be friends, Kowalski' speech. I look sadly at my Love-U-Laser 2.1; I had forgotten to take it with me when we had gone to see her. But, I guess that was a good thing since I have yet to give it another test; which is easy to fix. I smile; I now have another test for Private and Trixy.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Trixy and Private are sitting in Trixy's habitat having tea. Strangely, even though neither of them had been in London in years, they both still had tea time whenever they could. "Okay, Private, I've been thinking, and I was wondering if you ever remembahed what you were going to ask me before Skippsy came a few days ago." Trixy asks while taking a sip of her tea. Private is silent.

"Um, no s-sorry." Private slowly replies. Trixy nods her head.

"That's okay, I was just wondering." Kowalski stands silently outside the cave and aims his Love-U-Laser 2.1; he fires it and waddles back to the HQ to wait for the results. He knew that the results wouldn't be immediate, if anything it should take a few minutes.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I was sitting in the HQ looking at a penguin newspaper drinking my coffee when Private tumbles into the HQ. He then races and dives under the table. "Private? What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Trixy's lost it! If she asks if you know where I am; you didn't see anything." Private replies.

"What did she loose exactly?" I ask. I was still confused.

"I don't know, but whatevah it was it's causing her to act differently."

"What type of different?"

"I don't know. Here she comes. Remembah, Skippah, you haven't see anything." I nod my head. Trixy climbs down the stairs.

"O-h, Tommy! Where are yo-ou?" Trixy calls. I raise an eyebrow and glance down at Private. "Oh, hey, Skippah, have you seen Private?" I put my flipper to my beak in faked pondering.

"No, I can't say that I have, Trixy."

"Oh, okay, so that's not Private there undah the table?"

"No…it's a Private doll."

"Oh, really? Okay, may I borrow it?"

"Um…" I glance down at Private he shakes his head.

"Thank you." Trixy says not waiting for an answer. She grabs Private by an ankle and pulls him after her.

"NO!" Private says and he tries to hold onto the rungs of the ladder to keep from going up it.

"Private! Stop, you're making this harder than it already is."

"I know, that's why I'm doing it." Trixy reaches a flipper down and tickles Private's side. Private releases the rung in shock and Trixy finishes pulling him up the ladder. "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Private. Don't you know that?" Trixy says. I stare puzzled up after them.

"Kowalski? Come here for a second, I have a question." I say and Kowalski waddles out of his lab.

"Yes, Skipper?" he asks.

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

_Oh baby it worked! It must have there's nothing else to explain Trixy's erratic behavior. _Skipper and I were waddling over to Trixy's habitat to investigate. I had the Love-U-Laser 2.1 in my flippers to un-zap Trixy if that was what her problem was. Skipper looks into the habitat. "Cheese and crackers! Kowalski, I order you to zap them now!" Skipper exclaims. I look in the habitat; Trixy had Private tied up beside her…and she was leaning in to kiss him.

"Agh!" I exclaim and I zap them immediately. Trixy and Private open their eyes and turn bright red. Trixy quickly backs up; she had been about an inch from kissing him on the beak.

"Oh, I have no clue what came ovah me, Private, I apologize. I…I…I'm so sorry." Trixy stutters quite embarrassed. She then unties him.

"It's okay, Trixy." Private says rubbing the back of his head with his flipper. Both he and Trixy were blushing noticeably. "I, think I need to go."

"Yeah, okay, see you later, I guess." Skipper and I quickly slide away. _Yes! It did work! My faith in science has been restored! Science why did I ever doubt you?_

* * *

(Trixy's POV)

Private slid back to his home and I sat in my habitat trying to sort out what had just happened. I had almost kissed Private…on the beak. _Why would I do that? I mean I like, probably more like I like him like him, but still. I wouldn't have done that without….Of course. I bet Kowalski tried his invention out on us again. If so…_ I waddle over to the other penguin habitat. "Kowalski!" I call when I enter the habitat. I look over at the bunks and see Private; I blush again. Kowalski waddles out of his lab.

"Yes?" he asks. I pull a fish out from behind my back.

"Come here a moment please, Kowalski." I say, I still had the fish out of view; Private saw it though and he widened his eyes; he knew what was coming. Kowalski waddles over to me.

"What is it, Trixy?" I pull the fish into view.

"This is!" I say and I charge at Kowalski. "I'm going to fish-slap you into next month, Kowalski, for testing on me without permission!"

"Agh! Not my head! Not the brain!" He says as I beat him mercilessly with the herring. Skipper walks into the room. He takes one look at us and waddles back out of the room. I hear Private laughing quietly. Eventually I decide that I had punished Kowalski enough and I stop slapping him with my fish. I then go back to my habitat.

* * *

(Private's POV)

"Kowalski, I think you may find life much more painless if you ask permission before experimenting on someone." I say.

"I think you may be onto something there, Private." Kowalski says holding an icepack on his head. Skipper walks back into the room.

"I'm not going to even ask what that was all about." Skipper says.


	19. Early Departure

**A.N.- Here is the last chapter to this fanfic. I'll start my next one tomorrow; I promise. I hope this is an okay ending to this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Early Departure

(Trixy's POV)

**Day 2****1**

Private and I are on slightly awkward terms after Kowalski's experiment. It's hard now to say to each other what we could speak easily about before. I'm still mad at Kowalski for that very reason. Friendships often collapse after they become awkward. _If that happens to me and Private…I just don't know what I'd do. I just don't know. I'd probably become something between an emotional wreck and mad. Marissa would probably do sanity tests on me and I'd probably get kicked off the team. Private and I must stay friends. I couldn't possibly live without him._ I waddle out of my cave. Alice walks by my habitat and puts the plank over._ What the Buckingham could she possibly want?_ I watch her drop a crate into my habitat; it was even smaller than the one I came to the zoo in. _Oh, no, I'm being transferred! No, no, no, it can't be time yet! I've only been here for twenty-one days. It can't be time yet. It just can't be._ Alice walks over to me and I try to slide away. "No! I won't go!"

"Come back here, you! You're getting in that box whether you like it or not!" Alice dives at me and clamps onto my flipper with an iron-like grip.

"Ouch! Release your grip some please; I'm going to need to use that flipper in the future!" I say in pain. Alice then stuffs me in the box. "Agh! It's so small!" As always Alice only hears squawking.

"Be quiet. I'll be back for you in a few minutes." Alice says dropping my box on the ground.

"Hey! Couldn't you have put me down more softly?" I exclaim. Alice comes back for me in a couple minutes and tosses me onto a truck. "Ow!"

* * *

(Private's POV)

I walk over to Trixy's habitat. I figured I'd break the tension and attempt to ask her again what I trying to ask her all those days ago. "Trixy?" I walk in and see the place deserted and trashed. "Wha-Oh, dear! Skippah!" I run out of the habitat after Skipper. "Skippah! Skippah!" I call as I jump down into the HQ. "Skippah!"

"What, Private? What? What? What?" Skipper asks slightly irritated.

"Trixy's gone! And her habitat is a wreck!" Kowalski looks up.

"Are you sure that she isn't just at Marlene's and had turned her habitat upside-down looking for a ribbon?" Kowalski asks skeptically.

"I'm positive. Come see for yourself!" Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski follow me to Trixy's habitat. I show them the wrecked habitat then we go over to Marlene's.

"Marlene, Trixy isn't here by chance, is she?" Skipper asks. Marlene looks at us strangely.

"No, why? Isn't she in her habitat?" Marlene asks. I shake my head.

"No, she's gone." I say.

"Maybe it was time for her to be re-transferred to her old habitat." Marlene suggests.

"That's actually very probable." Kowalski says.

"Yeah, proble." Agrees Rico. Skipper looks at me and no doubt sees the worried expression on my face.

"Let's go check Alice's computer, just to be sure." Skipper says. I hug Skipper.

"Thank you, Skippah."

"Uh, yeah, okay you can let go now." Skipper says uncomfortably. I release him and we slide off to Alice's computer.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Kowalski logs onto Alice's account and opens the shipping lists. "It seems that Marlene was correct, Skipper. Trixy has indeed been re-transferred to her habitat." Kowalski says. Private sighs.

"Well, as long as she's safe. I guess I'll pack up her ribbons and send them to her." Private slides out of the room. Skipper looks at Kowalski.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asks. Kowalski thinks for a moment.

"He should be, sir, he'll just have to readjust to life a month ago." Skipper nods.

"We all will have to. She was a nice addition to the team." They all nod in agreement.

"Yeah." Says Rico sadly. They then turn the computer off and head back to the HQ. Private was already in his bunk; he was curled up with his Lunicorn plush. Skipper and then others climb into their own bunks. Tomorrow would be a new day; a new day on an old schedule.


End file.
